


Notes

by Jambalaya



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, THESE FUCKING DORKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jambalaya/pseuds/Jambalaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren is that type of guy that would send his partner ridiculous yet sweet notes no matter where they were. In this case, they were in class and he wanted to be the sweet person he was so he sends a note to his boyfriend, Nathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> i am a sucker for happy AUs like this  
> especially in ones where Nathan is happy and Mark Jefferson isn't an evil sick psycho fuck.
> 
> check out my tumblr!  
> http://max-never-maxine.tumblr.com/

During Mark Jefferson’s photography class, everyone was paying attention. Students were all focused on their teacher as he spoke in the middle. Warren stole a few glances at Nathan and takes out his pen.

He slightly tilts his head down and scribbles on a small piece of paper.

_Hi, gorgeous. Why do drugs when you can do me? ;)_

He crumples it up and waits for Jefferson to turn around. He saw an opportunity and throws the paper ball towards Nathan but to his demise, his throw was off and was too weak, making the paper bounce off a desk and straight to Jefferson’s foot, making a soft sound as it landed.

Jefferson looks down on the litter on the floor and picks it up. All color on Warren’s face drained out, as if it was being sucked out of him by the mere sight of Jefferson. He thought he was dead, though he was in fact correct and none of the people in this room had any idea they were about to lose a classmate.

Everyone knows how over-protective Mark Jefferson is over Nathan, being his father figure and all. Mark Jefferson was their family friend and He acted as Nathan’s father for quite some time now, until today. He’s the one who takes Nathan to his therapist and psychologist. If needed, he would also take, or rather drag, Nathan to the dentist, which he despised causing him to threaten to have the building demolished. Sean was never the best father and he was always busy, considering that he owned an amount of establishments in and out of Arcadia Bay, leaving Jefferson to care for Nathan.

The room fell silent and everyone, including Nathan, was looking at the paper ball. Warren’s head was instantly filled with plans on how he could possibly escape this situation but there was no way he could escape Jefferson’s clutches.

It was as if time had slowed down when Jefferson opened the note. He silently reads it and looks at Warren. With the kindest voice, and the kindest smile, which Warren could tell was fake. He speaks, “Mr. Graham. Please see me after class,”

In that moment, Warren knew, he was a dead man.


End file.
